


Knight in Shining Armor

by Ursa_Tattoo



Series: Undarcop AU [4]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rivalry, Undarcop, begrudging respect, but what else can you expect from rex 'the lego who says fuck' dangervest, i have too much fun writing for these two and i will drag all of you down with me, these two are RIFE with sexual tension tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: For rnainframe's Undarcop AU.Powers tracks Rex through all timelines, it's just his job, but he's not expecting to find that he's already been arrested.





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> please go look at rnainframe's undarcop tag on tumblr, he's excellent and i'll drag you down with me if i truly must. also i had coda by dead poet society stuck in my head while writing this so go listen to it
> 
> also possibly important to note is that i headcanon business as a shitty neglectful father who abandoned emmet and it gets brought up in this a couple times

Detective Powers knows many things about Rex Dangervest. He _has_ to, it's his job. Powers knows who he used to be, who he currently is. He knows that Rex keeps to specific patterns for his own comfort, and that the recent patterns are highly destructive ones. He knows that Rex hates comparisons to his past self, hates comparisons to his father (a cruel man, a vicious man, ~~the only man Powers fears aside from Dangervest himself~~ ), hates the word 'generic'.

Powers knows that Rex hates him, and that the feeling is _very_ much mutual. They're rivals, enemies, nemeses, Sherlock and Moriarty, hero and villain.

So when Powers finds Rex's temporal signature on an alien world, far from his own timeline, he _obviously_ has to stop him.

Powers's cruiser stops on the planet in silence, the terrain rough and ravaged by chaos. _Dangervest did this,_ he thinks, the only logical conclusion he can come to.

He asks a frightened local if they've seen a man named Dangervest. Green eyes, dark scruffy mullet, devil may care attitude.

The local begins to cry, and the lights on Powers's uniform go bright red as Powers kneels.

"It's okay, buddy. We're trying to stop him, he won't hurt you again."

The local shakes their head frantically, looking suddenly frightened. "No, he... They already captured him for treason."

Red blinks. "Captured?"

Another nod. "He... He rescued some captives. People who were trying to stop the Empire."

 _Clearly he has an agenda,_ Blue mentally grumbles. Red continues to smile.

"Do you know where he's being held, buddy?"

The local nods, and Powers is pointed towards the most ominous looking fortress he's ever seen.

The two halves of Powers settle back into balance once they're on their way to the fortress where Dangervest is being held, but Blue makes an effort to ask about Dangervest's actions here.

The answers are universally terrified positivity: he helped, until captured. He protected, until captured. He led, until captured.

It's another of Dangervest's games, but without his past self around to be corrupted, he can't place a _reason_. Maybe he simply wants to rule this place in the stead of the current regime. It's what his father would do, anyway.

Taking out the guards is child's play. A single punch, and walls crumble. So do people, and Dangervest is found in the deepest catacombs of the fortress, tied up with each of his limbs held suspended in midair so he can't escape. He doesn't look defeated, not at all, but the expression on his face shows instability. Immobility... It gets to him, and his eyes go sharp when Powers enters.

Until he realizes it's Powers.

Dangervest smiles. "Fancy meeting you here, detective."

Powers doesn't say anything in response, simply cutting Dangervest loose with as little grace as possible. Dangervest falls to the ground, landing on his feet with a wink. _He really is overpowered._ It's yet another annoying thing about Dangervest: his penchant for knowing things he shouldn't.

"Get out of this timeline, Dangervest, you don't belong here." Blue lights. Dangervest scoffs.

"I'm not done here, I got too close to overthrowing the motherfuckers who are locking up and torturing kids to be deterred now."

"It's not for you to deal with, and you're clearly just doing this for your own ends."

"What _are_ my ends, Powers? What do you _possibly_ think I could be doing this for?"

"I don't have to know, I just have to stop you."

Dangervest sighs, his whole being emanating malice. Not that anyone else would know. Only Powers. That's why no one else gets to capture him. Any rational person would say that Dangervest is being sardonic, but genuine. But 'rationality' is just code for gullibility.

"Seriously, dude, I'm not here for anything bad. Just to help, and then I'll be out of here."

"A likely story."

Dangervest rolls his eyes, stretching his limbs from where they'd been immobile. "Not believing me doesn't change the truth."

"You never tell the truth."

"Whatever you say." Dangervest grins, stepping close to Powers, and... pressing his lips to Powers's cheek. His lips are rough, but in a pleasant sort of way, and he winks at Powers as he does his typical saunter out of the room. Powers is frozen in place.

"Thanks for the rescue, bud. You're a real Prince Charming." And then Dangervest is gone.

Powers presses his hand to his cheek, the same place where it was kissed. It must be a ruse. Must be.

But Dangervest's cheeks were dusted with a light blush as he left.

Powers knows Rex better than anyone else, but he's not sure he'll ever fully understand him.


End file.
